pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Shiftry
Vs. Shiftry is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 7/5/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan are traveling through a forest, as they continue making their way through Izabe Island. Max is looking at his PokéNav. Max: Huh. I thought we were further along. This shows we’re at least a day away from port. Ian: Once there, we’ll be able to head for Sootopolis City, for my next gym badge. Misty: And we’ll be back at sea! Brendan: You say that as if it’s enjoyable. As long as it’s a big ferry, I’ll be fine. Max: It’s not a very good trait for a trainer to get seasick. Especially living in the Hoenn Region! The group chuckles at that, as a high pitched sound catches Max’s attention, him stopping in his tracks. Ian is the first to notice, as he stops as well. Ian: What’s wrong? Max: Didn’t you hear that? Brendan: Hear what? I think you’re going a bit crazy there, Max. Max: No! I definetely heard something! (He looks around) It came, from, this way! Max runs off to the right of the trail, pushing his way through bushes and branches. Ian lifts his shoulder, Wingull flying after Max. Brendan: It’ll take longer than a day with that detour. Misty: You’re not concerned? He’s obviously upset about something. Brendan: Max always tries to get attention in some crazy way. It’s nothing big. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies back, circling over them. Ian takes off running after Max instantly, as Misty and Brendan are slow on the response. Misty: Nothing big, huh? The group comes out the forest by a river bed, where Max is standing. A Ralts is clinging onto a rock in the middle of the river, barely able to keep holding on. Ian: Misty. Misty: Right. Psyduck, uses Confusion! Misty throws a Pokéball, choosing Psyduck. Psyduck: Psyduck! Psyduck uses Confusion, lifting Ralts out of the river, and sets it down on the ground. Ian goes over to it instantly, pulling out a towel to elevate its head. Ian: It’s burning up. Definetely running a fever. Probably from being in the river too long. Max: How did Ralts even get in the water in the first place? Ian: Probably fell in. I can whip something up for it real quick, but we need to get to the Pokémon Center. Max: Then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go! Ralts: (Weakly) Ralts. Max looks at Ralts, who holds its arm up. Max smiles, reaching out and taking its hand. Max: Okay, I’ll take responsibility for Ralts here! Brendan: You sure? Maybe we should let Ian handle, Ian: Alright then. Brendan: Eh?! But, he doesn’t even have a Pokémon! Wingull: Wing! Wingull lands on Max’s head, showing that she will go with him. Brendan doesn’t look convinced. Brendan: This is a big responsibility. Max: I can handle it, Brendan! Max picks Ralts up, getting it on his back, giving it a piggy back ride. Wingull flies up, hovering over Max’s head. Ian: The next town is the port where we’re heading. That means we’ve got to get some speed going. Misty: Oh, no. Does that mean? Ian: Running. End Scene The group is running down the forest path, Max supporting Ralts on his back. Ralts’ fever gets worse, Brendan looking back at Max. Brendan: You need me to carry it? Max: I told you I’ve got it! I’ll protect Ralts! Brendan: Fine, fine. Just, don’t push yourself too hard. Max: I’ll be fine! What can happen?! A Nuzleaf leaps out of the trees, going straight for Max. Max lets out a gasp, as Wingull strikes Nuzleaf with Aerial Ace, defeating it and it falling to the side, crashing to the ground behind them. Brendan: What the heck was that?! Max: A Nuzleaf! But that seemed pretty hostile! Ian: There’s more of them. We’re surrounded. The others look up, seeing a legion of Nuzleaf swinging through the trees along side them, waiting for the chance to strike. Misty: Are we in their territory or something? Like that Forbidden Forest you went through? Ian: There wouldn’t be an open path here if the Pokémon of the land prevented any movement. Something’s wrong. Brendan, cover the right side. Groyvle, cut the Nuzleaf off! Ian throws the Fast Ball, choosing Grovyle, who lands in the trees. Grovyle: Grovyle! Nuzleaf: Nuz! Several Nuzleaf go at Grovyle, who spins, Slamming the leaf on his head around and knocking the Nuzleaf away. Brendan: Oh, this is just our luck! Beautifly, use Silver Wind! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Beautifly. Beautifly: Beautifly! Beautifly flaps her wings, releasing a silver colored wind, blowing through and sending the Nuzleaf into the trees. More Nuzleaf leap after Max from behind, as Wingull intercepts them, freezing them with Blizzard. Nuzleaf leap down from the other side, Wingull blasting them away with Blizzard. They come to a dead end, where they are surrounded by dozens of Nuzleaf. The group looks around in disbelief, as Ian draws another Pokéball. Voice: Oh, no! Not you again! The group looks towards the source of the sound, as Ken comes out of hiding, a Shiftry with large fan hands at his side. Ian: Who are you? Ken: Uragh! You’ve forgotten me again! I’m Ken, Pokémon hunter! I seek out rare Pokémon to sell and get them anyway I can! Ian: Nope. Doesn’t ring a bell. Ken: Oooooh! You got away with insulting me before, but this time, I own this island! My Shiftry has command of all the Nuzleaf in the forest. And I’m gunning for that Ralts of yours. Max: Ralts is sick! It needs to get to the Pokémon Center! Ken: Not my problem! Now, Shiftry, get it! Shiftry disappears, as it reappears behind Max, going to kick him with Feint Attack. Ian opens the Pokéball, Combusken coming out, blocking the kick. Combusken pushes Shiftry back, him skidding away. Ian: Max, go! Max: Go? Ian: Ralts is your responsibility. So get it to the Pokémon Center. Wingull, Blizzard! Wingull spins, releasing a Blizzard around them, obscuring Ken’s vision. Max runs out through the bushes, Wingull right on his tail. Several Nuzleaf give chase, as the Blizzard fades, where Ian, Grovyle, Combusken, Brendan, Beautifly, Misty and Surskit stand, determined for a fight. Ken: You wanna lose to me? This is for throwing me in jail twice before! Brendan: You’ve met him twice and you still don’t remember him? Misty: Does that honestly surprise you? Ken: Shiftry, Double Team! Shiftry forms several clones, adding to the number of enemies around them. The Nuzleaf and Shiftry charge in, forming a circle around the others. Misty: Surskit, Sweet Scent, let’s go! Surskit lets out a Sweet Scent aroma, stoping all the attackers in their track. Grovyle and Combusken dash out, using Leaf Blade and Sky Uppercut to send the Nuzleaf flying. Brendan: Beautifly, Silver Wind! Beautifly flaps her wings, the Silver Wind blowing the Nuzleaf away and destroying Shiftry clones. Surskit fires Bubble Beam, causing more Shiftry clones to fade away. Ian: Misty, gather them in to Surskit. Misty: Ah, I gotcha! Surskit, Quick Attack, then Sweet Scent! Surskit uses Quick Attack, going through a Shiftry clone. Surskit then uses Sweet Scent, luring the Nuzleaf and Shiftry in. Grovyle uses Slam to knock them towards Surskit, as Combusken uses Double Kick. Beautifly uses Gust to spread the Sweet Scent, luring in even more. Ken: Heh. Stupid kids. Misty: Now Surskit! Struggle Bug! Surskit glows with a red aura, and releases an explosion of energy, originating from Surskit. All the Nuzleaf and Shiftry drawn in are blasted away, the field littered with downed Nuzleaf. All the Shiftry are gone, the original nowhere in sight. Misty: Shiftry’s gone! Which means, Brendan: It was a distraction! Max! Ian: We won’t be able to catch him in time. It’s up to him now. Brendan: What do you mean?! Beautifly, go… Ian: BRENDAN! Brendan stops in shock, staring Ian down. Brendan: Max is out there alone! That Shiftry will… Ian: Be handled by Wingull. Max isn’t alone. What’s more, I need Beautifly to tie this guy up. Ken: You think I’ll go down without a fight! Nuzleaf, take them out! The Nuzleaf begin to recover, as they see that Shiftry is gone. They all flee into the forest, leaving Ken alone. Ken: Uh, ah! Ken takes off running, as Beautifly flies after him. Brendan: Beautifly, tie him up with String Shot! Beautifly spits String Shot, wrapping around Ken’s legs. He falls to the ground, as Beautifly traps Ken’s entire body with String Shot, him squirming around as he tries to escape. Brendan stands over Ken, angry. Brendan: If anything happens to my little brother, you’ll be in for a world of hurt. End Scene Max is running through the forest, several Nuzleaf in pursuit. Wingull spots and takes them out with Aerial Ace, as Max makes it to a clearing, stopping to rest. Ralts is moaning, its face red from fever. Max: Ralts! Hang in there! We’re not that much further! Oh, maybe if I could get you to eat something! Max puts Ralts down, as he looks around, gathering a handful of berries. He tries to get Ralts to eat it, but Ralts isn’t responding. Max: (Nervously) Come on, Ralts! Eat something! Oh! Max drops the berry, going into a fetal position. Max: What do I do now? What would Ian do? Wingull lands by the berries, as he uses Blizzard on them, freezing them. Max stares at them for a few seconds, as an idea forms in his head. Max: Got it! Max pulls out of a handkerchief from his pocket, scooping the berries up. He ties the handkerchief up, placing it on Ralts’ head, giving it some relief. Max: There we go. You’ll be okay. Wingull turns defensively, as it flies in the air. Shiftry appears, spiking Wingull to the ground with Feint Attack. Shiftry lands, growling at Max. Shiftry: Shiftry! Max: No! Max stands, arms opened out to protect Ralts. Max: I won’t let you take it! Shiftry: Shif! Shiftry’s fan leaves glow green, going to strike Max with Leaf Blade. A Safeguard forms in front of Max, protecting him. Max looks astonished, as he sees Ralts sitting up. Ralts then uses Psychic, releasing a powerful psychic wave, which hits and splinters a tree. The tree tumbles over, as Max swoops up Wingull and Ralts, getting some distance from Shiftry as it dodges the tree. Shiftry: Shif! Max runs out of the forest, coming to a cliff edge, stopping suddenly. He sees the town in the distance, then looks back to see Shiftry behind him. Max: No time to take the long way. Ralts, do you think you can get me down the cliff with Psychic? Ralts: (Weakly) Ralts. Ralts glows with a blue aura, using Psychic to lift Max and has him fly down the cliffside. Above them, Shiftry leaps off the cliff, diving after them. Ralts places Max on the ground, as he takes off running. Shiftry fires a Razor Wind, cutting off Max’s path. He falls back, as Shiftry approaches him. Max hugs Ralts and Wingull to his chest, to protect them. Gardevoir: Devoir. A Gardevoir and Kirlia Teleport in, Gardevoir raising a Safeguard, repelling Shiftry. Gardevoir then fires a yellow sphere of Focus Blast, defeating Shiftry. Gardevoir: Devoir. Kirlia goes over to Max, who stands up. Max: Ralts’ friends! Quick! Ralts is sick, and I need to get it to the Pokémon Center! Please help me get there! Kirlia examines Max, as it looks back at Gardevoir. Gardevoir nods, as Kirlia uses Teleport, taking itself and Max to the Pokémon Center. Kirlia Teleports away afterwards, as Max runs inside. End Scene That evening, Max is sitting in the waiting room by himself, when Wingull flies over, landing on his shoulder. Max: Wingull! Heh-heh! You’re alright! Wingull: Wing! Wingull rubs up against Max’s face, him laughing. Ian, Brendan and Misty arrive, Max standing to see them. Max: Guys! Max runs over, hugging Brendan around the waist. Brendan returns the hug. Brendan: It’s alright, kid. You did great. Max: What about you guys? Did you? Ian: We caught that guy, and found where his Shiftry was. We released it into the wild by Officer Jenny’s idea. Let it roam with its friends. Misty: It would just be in lockup anyway. When people are arrested, their Pokémon are either taken into custody as well or released. Nurse Joy comes out, smiling. Joy: Max, I just wanted to let you know that Ralts is going to be fine. You got it here just in time. Max: Really?! Joy: All it needs now is a good night’s sleep. Max: Oh, thank goodness! Max slumps back down in his chair, relieved. Ian: Good job, Max. Max: Whew! Thanks. Only one thing left to do, in the morning. The next morning, Max carries Ralts out front, who is feeling better. Kirlia and Gardevoir Teleport in, looking satisfied. Kirlia: Kirlia. Gardevoir: Gardevoir. Max: Well, Ralts. There are your friends. Go ahead and rejoin them. Ralts: (Confused) Ralts? (Happy) Ralts. Max puts Ralts down, as Ralts walks over to Kirlia and Gardevoir. The three then Teleport away, Max on the verge of tears. Ralts: Come back someday, Max. Max lifts his head, gasping. Ralts: When you become a trainer, come back for me. Max: (Crying) I will! I’ll be back! Main Events * Max befriends a Ralts. * Ken returns, revealing his Shiftry, which is Male. * Ken is arrested, again, and Shiftry is freed. Characters * Max (main character) * Ian * Misty * Brendan * Nurse Joy Villains * Ken Pokémon * Ralts (Max's friend) * Wingull (Ian's) * Grovyle (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Surskit (Misty's) * Beautifly (Brendan's) * Shiftry (Ken's) * Nuzleaf * Kirlia * Gardevoir Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Do I Hear a Ralts? ** Unlike the anime, however, Max will return for Ralts, in future episodes. * Ken makes his return, continuing the trend of him appearing once a series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ken arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan